With Broken wings
by Ichigo-sempai
Summary: Two years later, Daisuke is at last an average teenage boy. Going to highschool, spending time with Riku, being mobbed by fangirls. All is well Until Ichigo Kanamiya shows up. A new Kaito!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kanamiya stared at her new high school. She had done so many scary, dangerous, crazy things in her fifteen years of living, but nothing NOTHING, scared her like this did. The mere thought of being around all those people, all the teachers, all the girls, all the boys, just terrified her. She had always been alone, so why did not having any friends bother her? Why did she even care? She wasn't here for such petty things anyways. She was here to eliminate ANY fellow kaitos. ESPECIALLY the "great" phantom theif Dark. Just his name made her stomach churn. Since she could remember, her family and the Niwas (in whom Dark finds a host.) have always been at odds with each other. Partially because They were both kaitos, art thieves, and were both after works of art posessing magic. Another reason was rarely spoken of. It had something to do with the fact that Dark had to take a host to survive, however, the kanamiyas passed down Riala, the "wings", along with Kaito powers to the eldest daughter of the family. She didn't see why that was even relavent though. Ichigo's thoughts were enteruppted when her classmate Hikari came up to her. Hikari has been in Ichigo's class last year during middle school. Hikari was a bright, energetic, hyper person. The exact OPPOSITE of Ichigo. Ichigo never considered Hikari a "friend", but Hikari thought otherwise. "Did you see Niwa-sempai and Harada-sempai?" she gushed, " can you_ believe_ that they are STILL going out!? they've been boyfriend and girlfriend since eighth grade! that's like, three whole years! how sweet is that-"

"did you say niwa?" Ichigo said interuppting Hikari's babble.

"Yeah! Niwa-senpai is so cute! he-" Hikari went on. Ichigo walked next to Hikari while ignoring her brainless babble. _Niwa? isn't that the family that Dark lives in? then wouldn't that mean? but, Dark hasn't shown up since I moved here! granted, that WAS two years ago, but still. Does the fact that dark hasn't shown up since Niwa got a girlfriend mean Niwa's curse is already gone? but then, that would mean that Dark won't show up until Niwa has a kid! _Ichigo's thoughts were all in different places. She was starting to feel lightheaded as the first period bell rang. She walked inside her classroom and sat next to Hikari.

"Ichigo-chan?"

"Ichigo-chan?"

"Ichigo-chan?"

hikari was calling Ichigo's name. "Unh...what is it?" Ichigo mumbled. Her head still wasn't feeling any better , in fact, it felt worse. A WHOLE lot worse. "Ichigo-chan! you got hit by a volleyball during third period P.E!! I was soo worried!" Hikari said as Ichigo sat up and looked around. She was in the nurses' office. "How did I...?" she moaned. Her head was really starting to bother her. "OMIGOSH! That's the good part!" Hikari gushed, "Yuki-sama saw you get hit and he rushed to you and carried you to the infimary! It was soooo cool!!"

"Yuki...kun? you mean Yuki Kitsuke?"

"YES!! Yuki-sama was sooo dreamy..."

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you call him Yuki-SAMA? he's in our class." Ichigo asked bluntly.

"WHAT!? Don't you know? Yuki-sama is only the hottest, kindest, smartest, non-taken guy here!"

"So? I placed higher than him on the entrance exam, and you don't see me with a freakin fan club." Ichigo was a little mad now, "And what about Niwa-sempai? I thought you were in his fanclub?"

Hikari's face turned red. "Well, yea. but he's TAKEN, Yuki-sama isn't." she said.

"Ah...I see." Ichigo mumbled even though she really DIDN'T understand. "Besides!" Hikari grinned, "You could have a fan club if you wanted one! Your the prettiest and the SMARTEST girl at Azumano High school! But, youre too cold to people! You should be nicer, and smile more."

"I never said I wanted a fanclub." Ichigo blinked at Hikari.

"GAH! I was just speaking...uh..."

"Hypothetically?"

"yeah! see! youre too smart!" Hikari smiled, "Well, you stay here and rest, I'm going to class."

Ichigo stared at the doorway after Hikari left. Yeah, she knew she was smart, but PRETTY? Ichigo had never heard that one before. The nurse walked in and handed her two aspirin, and she took them. Then she got up and stood in front of her forth period class waiting for it to get out. While she stood there she noticed a sound coming from the Hallway. She walked down it a little and saw a boy from the Second-year class trying desperately to clean up the contents of his spilled locker. Each time he would pick up something, he would drop something else. _woah. talk about a clutz..._ Ichigo thought as she walked over to him and in one motion picked up the contents of his locker and placed them back. "WOW!" he said as he gaped at her, "Thank you so much!"

Ichigo looked at him, something about him was familiar. "Hi! I'm Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa." he grinned at her. She stared at him, _N-Niwa!?_ "u..uh I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kanamiya." she barely mumbled. "Hi Ichigo! youre a first year right? I've actually heard alot about you. Well, I'll see you around Berry-chan!" He said as he smiled and walked back towards his class.

_"Berry-chan?"_

_berry-chan...?_

_berry...chan?_

Ichigo finished the rest of the school day with little incident. "Ichigo! Lets go home together so you can tell me all about talking to Niwa-sempai!" Hikari grinned as she caught up to Ichigo.

_crap._

"Not much happened Hikari, I just picked up his stuff, said my name, and conversation over. done. finished." Ichigo said bluntly.

"oh... so... Is this where you live?" Hikari said as they got to a tall apartment building that looked fairly new, and somewhat hi-tech.

"yeah." Ichigo said blankly as she began to walk up the steps.

"But I thought you said you had a big family?"

"I do."

"Then how do they all-"

"I live alone." Ichigo said and then waved goodbye to Hikari and ran up to her room. _Great. Now she's gonna want to come over or have a sleepover or something._ Ichigo thought to herself._ And once she tells the class, I'm Going to have to put up with all the "Aren't you lonely?" topics._ Ichigo thought as she sat down by her window. She finished her homework and then sat in the windowsill. She looked out at the city surrounding her. All the people who live there, people walking down the street, Everywhere she looked she saw People. But... Every person seemed like they weren't alone. They were all walking with someone, talking to someone, being with someone. _not that it matters, couples only last a max of four years anyways..._ Ichigo looked out at the sunset.

_...Of Course I am..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ichigo rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She didn't feel like getting up this morning. She grimaced when she looked at the clock. She had thirty minutes to get ready. _I could always skip school._ She thought, but dismissed it as soon as it came. She had to keep an eye on things anyways. She got up and looked in the mirror. Her long, wavy black hair was almost to her waist. She tied it up in a ponytail, like she did almost every morning and put on her uniform. _It's so wierd how when I turn into a kaito, my hair turns snow white. And my eyes turn really red, compared to the gray-blue they usually are. But I guess it's for the whole secret identity thing._ She thought. She gave Riala one last pet on the head and headed for school. Things seemed to go in slow motion today. Everything was so slow. _Maybe I'm just anxious, _she thought with a bit of irritation. Tonight she would make her grand debut as Phantom thief Rose. She picked the alias herself and was rather happy with it.

About the time of fifth period she finally noticed Hikari was trying to talk to her. "I'm sorry Hikari. What was you trying to say?" She groaned inwardly. Hikari sighed, "I was TRYING to tell you that the art meseum got a warning letter this afternoon!" Ichigo blinked. _That was really fast Riala!_ she thought happily. "Really? I thoght Phantom thief 'Dark' was gone or something." She said trying to hide her happiness. "It isn't Dark! It's someone called Phantom Theif Rose." Hikari blurted. "Oh. Okay, so? Why are you so exited?" Ichigo asked as she literally threw her books in her locker. "Are you kidding me? I have to interview her! As president of the newspaper club, I HAVE to interview her!" Hikari gushed. Ichigo tried to muffle a laugh. _Fat chance Hikari, that would require you to CATCH me first! _"Well, good luck with that." She smiled. Hikari looked at her, "Did something happen? You seem...giddy." Hikari asked. "Nothing much. I'll see ya later." She said as she dashed down the hallway. She couldn't take any more questions. She would probably burst. The rest of the day passed by quickly and in a blur. Ichigo remebered vaguely talking to Yuki, and going from class to class. She didn't need to pay much attention, she new it all anyways. As she went to leave Hikari caught up with her. "Ichigo! What is wrong with you today?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath. Ichigo laughed inwardly, "Nothing. I'm just in a good mood is all." She grinned. Hikari just rolled her eyes, "You'll be in an even BETTER mood once I tell you what I found out in 6th period History!" She said happily. Ichigo rolled her eyes. "What?"

"The museum got another warning letter!" She gushed.

Ichigo blinked back her shock. _Another warning letter? Geez Riala, I'd think one would be enough! _

"Kaito Rose sent two?" She asked pretending to be suprised.

"No!" Hikari giggled. Ichigo's head started feeling a little light. "W-what do you mean? If it wasn't from her then who on earth would send another one?" She asked, this time with real shock. Hikari laughed, "Are you really that clueless? Who on earth do you think?"

_WELL, I'm HOPING, no, PRAYING that my only guess is wrong! please Hikari, as my only friend, PLEASE don't sat what I think your about to say. _She thought worriedly.

"Phantom theif Dark genius! Oh isn't it awesome! And Risa is dating Satoshi so that means-" She went on and on. Ichigo stopped walking and just stared in front of her. _This cannot be happening, no. This ISN'T happening. This is all just a very, very, very bad dream. You'll wake up and that, that, that, Stupid nuisance will no longer exist. Yeah, just a dream. _She thought with kind of a dazed happiness. She pinched her arm to further the whole waking-up business.

Nothing happened.

Ichigo's head felt a little lighter and lighter until soon, she was dizzy.

"Ichigo? You don't look so good. You okay?" Hikari asked as she grabbed her friends arm. "Yeah, just fine..." Ichigo said, still dazed, "I'll just go on home and take a nap. That should help." She said still dazed and ran towards her apartment, leaving Hikari standing there wondering what the heck was wrong with her. It didn't bother her. She needed to think. All this time she had thought he was gone, so she never considered a rival. Someone who could (probably) beat her at her own game. As a matter of fact, when she thought of it that way she didn't really see why she was so bothered. She could beat him, nothing to it. Then why was she so...annoyed? So light-headed? She shook all those thought out of her head. She decided to get ready. If it's a rival or a fight he wanted, it was a rival he'd get.

Meanwhile:

Daisuke, Dark, and Riku sat in thier living room. "So, my question is, how on earth did you get back without a host?" Riku asked. Dark just shrugged and petted With. "I still think it's too early for you to start back stealing stuff!" Daisuke said as With jumped from Dark's lap to his, "I mean, you just suddenly appear, come to my house, and just, go back to how it was?" Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know okay? I'm only stealing that painting tonight because Emiko asked me too." Daisuke and Riku gave Emiko an evil glare. "What? I need that painting!" She said innocently. "MOM! It's not even magical!" Daisuke groaned. Emiko giggled and went back to housework. "What's weird is even I don't know anything!" Towa said and sighed dramatically. "we wouldn't expect you too." Riku mumbled. "Well, you guys can keep at it I guess. I need to get ready. I've probably gotten rusty in the last two years." Dark grinned.


End file.
